Hoy ten miedo de mi
by Ginna IsAbella Ryddle
Summary: Basada en la cancion de Fernando Delgadillo del mismo nombre, que es a mi ver una de mis melodias preferidas, narrando las cabilaciones del Joven, mas no menos apacionado Scorpius Malfoy. Vienbenido a la adolescencia pequeño retoño.de.huron.albino.botador


**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje es mío...io solo escribo lo que mi cerebro manda!!

Ojala y les guste tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo.

Bites

**Temerosamentte. Ginna**

* * *

**Hoy ten miedo de mi**

-Rose!!- un estruendoso grito rompió la calma de la biblioteca, todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia la entrada de donde provenía la interrupción y en el umbral se encontraba un chico de 13 años de piel blanca y desordenado cabello azabache una copia del famoso Harry Potter para irnos mas rápido solo que sin la legendaria cicatriz y sus ojos de color chocolate en vez de esmeralda, en ese momento apenas y podia recuperar el aliento, con trabajos se acerco hacia la mesa en donde se encontraba su prima antes citada la cual ni siquiera habia levantado la vista del pergamino el que si lo veía era Scorpius su amigo -Rose -repitió entre jadeos

-Asunto- respondió la pelirroja aun sin levantar la vista

-Al menos podrías dignarte a mirarme-pregunto el chico fastidiado ante la divertida mirada del rubio que respondía a nombre Scorpius Malfoy

-Estoy haciendo los deberes Al, asi que dime que quieres o márchate- murmuro la chica al fin levantando la vista con sus ojos castaños en forma severa

-¿Y a esta que le pasa?-pregunto desconcertado el segundo hijo del salvador del mundo mágico

-debe ser el SPM-murmuro el rubio con una sonrisita cómplice

-Yo no tengo el SPM ignorantes, y ahora que quieres Albus Severus Potter- exclamo la chica molesta mientras recogía sus cosas y se encaminaba a la salida.

-Menaje de casa...dice tu padre que le mandes una lechuza y que...le dejes el ojo morado al hurón albino jr.-explico Albus con una sonrisa vergonzosa...le incomodaba la apatía que aun mostraba la familia para con su amigo, ¿qué culpa tenia de ser un Malfoy?

-Oh!...bien voy a escribirle nos vemos chicos- musito y sin mas se retiro, a ella también le dolía que sus familia no aceptara a Scorpius, hasta donde ellos sabían Al y ella solo lo toleraban por que compartían casa y curso, ni pensar que eran amigos y mucho menos...

-Hurón jr...-murmuro el heredero Malfoy apesadumbrado, y su incertidumbre aumento cuando Rose paso junto con sus primos James y Fred hacia en lado opuesto de la mesa, su corazón se encogió ante la mirada de odio que le mandaron los parientes de su amiga, y nodo sentir rabia, por no ser el quien la acompañara, por que si querían ser amigos tenían que serlo a escondidas, el único que no le huía cuando llegaba era Albus los demás lo miraban como si llevara Mortífago escrito el la frente.

Y para ironías del destino, las únicas personas que no le huían las tenia que negar para protegerlas, sin quererlo su mente empezó a recordar.

Flash Back

-Scorpius dame eso- exclamo Rose Weasley aparentemente molesta mientras de puntitas intentaba coger el libro que el rubio tenia alto, mas su sonrisa la delataba

-Alcánzalo...- contesto el chico divertido mientras seguía retrocediendo para impedir que la chica recuperara su libro

-Vamos...necesito terminar mi trabajo...-rogó la chica haciendo un puchero divertido

-Rosie...necesita distraer esa linda cabecita tuya- contesto como si la chic fuera un niño de 5 años a quien se le explica que 1 mas 1 son 2.

-Tu lo quisiste asi...- y tomando impulso se lanzo a si el y lo tacleo quedando ella enzima de el bastante cerca.

En tiempo se detuvo por unos instantes y lentamente se te empezaron a acercar, el instintivamente humedeció su labio superior sin apartar a vista de los de ella...sus corazones latían violentamente y entonces Rose cero los ojos sin embargo Scorpius giro el rostro y la chica abrió los ojos estupefacta, para después adquirir un sonrojo marca Weasley.

Torpemente ambos se incorporaron, y el chico intento hablar.

-Rose yo...

-Déjalo Scorpius...supongo que nunca una Weasley podría estar con un Malfoy- murmuro la chica cabizbaja

-Rose espera- De verdad queria explicarle que el deseaba ese beso...pero asi no, ella merecía ser alguien especial, alguien como una novia oficial por ejemplo, sin embargo los Weasley no se distinguen por su paciencia y sin darle tiempo se fue con la idea de que el se avergonzaría de ella...

Fin del Flash Back

-Si tu supieras...Rosie...si tu supieras...- Y de pronto una rabia lo invadió, todo seria mas sencillo sin esos tonto prejuicios, pero mientras el tendría que conformarse con amarla en secreto, aun rabiando su desdicha subió hacia su torre, ya que si permanecía se volvería loco, admirándola y deseándola.

Al llegar a su habitación se saco la corbata y se giro hacia su mesita de noche donde se encontraba na vieja grabadora, sonrió con melancolía al recordar que ese fue u regalo que Rose y Albus le hicieron, originalmente era un trabajo de estudios Muggles pero a Scorpius le gusto esa maquina para escuchar música y se la obsequiaron, en automático la encendió sin fijarse en que disco tenia y se le escapo su frase Shakespiriana favorita _"...Soy un juguete del destino..." _al escuchar la melodía que se desarrollaba...llevado por el momento se dejo invadir por la música y los recuerdo...

_Hoy que llevo en la boca el sabor a vencido_

_Procura tener a la mano a un amigo _

_Que cuide tu frente y tu voz_

_Y que cuide de ti para ti y tu vestidos_

_Y tus pensamientos mantelos atentos_

_Y a mano tu amigo_

_La importancia de verte morderte los labios de preocupación_

_Es hoy tan necesaria como verte siempre_

_Como andar siguiendo con la cabeza en la imaginación_

_Por que sabes , y si no lo sabes no importa_

_Yo se lo que siento , yo se lo que cortan, después unos labios_

_Esos labios rojos y afilados_

_Y estos puños que tiemblan de rabia cando estas contenta _

_Que tiemblan de muerte si alguien se te acercara a ti_

_Hoy procura que aquella ventana que mira la calle en tu cuarto se tenga cerrada_

-Deprisa...Al es aquí- dijo entre susurros el joven Malfoy llamándole a su amigo el joven Potter.

-¿Traes la pintura Scorpius?- Pregunto el Morocho con la travesura brillando en sus ojos

-Asi es- contesto el otro eufórico

-Rose lamentara habernos teñido las camisas de rosa...-Respondió malévolamente mientras acercaba su escoba a la ventana

Scorpius desmonto antes y sin problemas encontró la cama de su pelirroja favorita (la única ordenada), al acercarse se quedo de piedra, se veía tan linda y apacible, totalmente opuesta a la niñita mandona que se pasaba bromeando y riñendo a el y a Albus...-Se ve hasta linda...- murmuro el chico y se alarmo, pues eso que pensaba era absurdo...era irrisorio...era imposible...y sin embargo era tan fuerte como lo puede ser a los trece años, cabe decir que la pequeña hija de Ron y Hermione Weasley permaneció pelirroja en ver de peliverde y que lo único que cambio fueron los sentimientos del joven Malfoy desde ese día y para siempre.

_Pues no valla a ser yo el viento de la noche que mida y recorra _

_Tu piel con mi aliento y hasta te acaricie y te dejo dormir_

_Y me meta en tu pecho y me vuelva a salir y respires de mi_

_O me vuelva una estrella y te estreche en mis rayos_

_Y todo por no hacerme un poco de caso, ten miedo de mayo_

_Y ten miedo de mi_

_Por que no valla a ser que cansado de verte_

_Me meta en tus brazos para poseerte _

_Y te arranque las ropas y te bese los pies _

_Y te llame mi diosa y no pueda mirarte de frente_

_Y te diga llorando después_

_Por favor tenme miedo_

_Tiembla mucho de miedo mujer_

_Por que no puede ser_

Entonces el chico rubio salio de su depresión al recordar unas palabras dichas por su abuela Narcissa

**"Para un Malfoy no ahí imposibles"**

Y con renovadas fuerzas se levanto y empezó a prepararse sicológicamente...tenia 4 cursos para dejar de ser "Scorpius-retoño de Hurón-albino-botador-Malfoy".


End file.
